Dust and Lust
by OneWingedPegasus
Summary: Gelphie. Elphaba spots Galinda emerging from the Library with dust on her fingers; dust that reveals a secret Galinda has been keeping... Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Dust

_Hey there, Wicked fans! This is the first story I've written for this site. Unfortunately, I haven't written anything in quite a while, so I'm a bit rusty. ^-^' Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, the first chapter of my first story. The next chapter is the one that will deserve the M rating, so be warned. Thanks for reading, and please review! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with nor do I own Wicked. I am merely obsessed. _

Dust and Lust

"Is that… Galinda? Why, it is! What in Oz's name was she doing in the library?" Elphaba couldn't help but stare, her face betraying a mixture of shock and amusement as her mocha eyes followed her roommate's descent from the marble entryway of the library down the steps. "It must be the apocalypse." The blonde was doing her best to remain inconspicuous, (what would everyone SAY? _Galinda_, coming out of a place that housed BOOKS?) but was failing astonishingly. A bright pink gown with matching ribbons and lace was not exactly ideal camouflage. Of course, neither was a brilliant shade of verdigris, which Elphaba was reminded of when Galinda's periwinkle irises landed upon her. The shade of her cheeks complimented her dress quite well. She had, upon beginning her flight from the building, whipped a kerchief from her bosom and was furiously scrubbing the tips of her fingers as she approached, her footsteps quickening as she stepped off the last stair.

"I daresay Galinda, I never thought I would come upon this sight! What on earth were you doing in there? Certainly you couldn't have been reading? Did Fiyero bribe you in with promises of snogging in a darkened corner?" Elphaba smirked at her friend, noting her gradually deepening blush. Galinda seemed un-amused however, and she portrayed it by quickening her pace while continuing to scour her digits. Elphaba noted the dust that covered them and quirked a brow, surprised.

"For your information," the blonde hissed, "I WAS reading. I've found that the library has more uses than 'darkened corners'." With that, she passed by, heading in the direction of their dorm. Elphaba stared after her for a moment chuckling before she mounted the stairs, all the while wondering what Galinda could have been reading.

The Shiz Library was commonly used as a meeting ground for young lovers; Elphaba ran into several during every trip she made. Today was no exception. She interrupted a couple who seemed to be warming up behind a bookshelf as she browsed the non-fiction titles. The pair grumbled and stalked off to locate another covert section of literature in which to resume their activities. Elphaba rolled her eyes and continued about her business, picking out a small selection of books that struck her fancy as she wandered. When she neared the back of the library, one of the most unused sections, she came upon the small table she frequented during her study sessions and paused, eyebrows furrowing. Upon the table was a rather thick book, which was mostly dust covered. The exception was a dotting of fingerprints. Elphaba smirked, setting her books on the table. Galinda had been wiping her hands when she was spotted.

"What has Miss. Galinda been reading, I wonder…" She scanned the title, her eyes widening. It read, 'Unusual Urges: An Ozian's Guide to Strange Sexual Desires.' Dark green rose in her cheeks as she picked up the novel and flicked it open. The index was covered in dirty prints as well. Curiosity consumed her. She flipped through the pages, searching for another clue and was not disappointed as she came upon the beginning of a chapter which was clearly smudged. Elphaba gasped, her eyes widening to an almost comical width. The chapter heading read, 'Women Who Desire Women.'

Elphaba was stunned. "Galinda? She is of… of THAT sort? That can't be…" But the fingerprints were there, on that page and the several that followed. As the green girl scanned the text, she noted several key words that caused her still more distress. 'Nervousness', 'strange tension', 'preoccupation with anatomy', and the most shocking, 'a desire to be near the other both physically and emotionally.' What disturbed her was simple: Not only was Galinda reading these things, but Elphaba noted that each of these 'symptoms' was one that she _herself_ was plagued by!

Overwhelmed and feeling slightly faint, Elphaba collapsed in the chair, her eyes locked on the text that shook her to her core. Thoughts bubbled up out of her sub-conscious; thoughts that she had dared not think until the present. 'I knew something was odd with us, something un-namable and forbidden. She stares at me… thinks I'm not looking, thinks I don't notice! And I stare… What if she's seen me! Oh, Oz! And Galinda! She's always on my bed! Always… Touching me in some way whether it be innocent or not! And… by Oz's name… I'm constantly fearing her touch… fearing she'll see through…'

It took a long while for Elphaba's pulse rate to slow, and all the time the thoughts continued to bombard her psyche. By the time she managed to tear her eyes from the book, she noted the sun had begun to sink and the library to darken even further. But, she had decided upon an action to take. She slipped the book into her satchel, and drawing a deep breath, exited the library.

_Well, that's Chapter One. It's short, but the next will be longer, I assure you. ^-^ Again, Chapter Two will be quite graphic, so if that bothers you, please don't bother me with flames. Thanks again, and please review! :D_

_-OneWingedPegasus_


	2. Chapter 2: Lust

_Hello again! ^-^ As promised, here is the follow-up chapter. And as previously noted, this passage contains a graphic scene of sexual intercourse between two women. Simply put, if you don't like it, don't read it. :D So, without further ado (besides the disclaimer, that is…) here is Chapter Two of Dust and Lust._

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I had something to do with the brilliance that is Wicked, I do not. V_V I own nothing but my snow-globe, posters and hoodies. _

Dust and Lust: Part Two

Galinda's fragile mind was on the brink of shattering, teetering on the edge of sanity and psychosis. She had known before her fated trip to the library that her feelings towards Elphaba were strong, to say the least, but had in the past blatantly denied any implication of, dare she say it, romance? Lust, even, or something far stronger than that? These thoughts were unbearable, but the more she processed her emotions, the more she was certain the book had pinpointed her affliction. 'Women Who Desire Women.'

Tears formed in her eyes as the beginnings of self-loathing began to stir. 'Why? Why me? Of all the things I could have happen… And with HER! Its… I can't even think about this!' She shook her head violently, blonde ringlets dancing upon her shoulders. 'But…but I've got to. At least about how to keep myself from going mad while I'm around her. Lurline! What if she already knows?! Has she seen me; the way my eyes are drawn to her? Is that why she cringes from my touch? I've seen the fear in her eyes… those gorgeous coffee eyes…Focus Galinda! That wariness I see there… The only explanation is… Damn!'

The distraught debutant threw herself onto silk covers, sobs wracking her small frame with vigor. 'She knows!' It took a good long while for Galinda to get a hold of herself, or at least for the most tumultuous of hiccups to cease, and she reached in her bosom for her kerchief. After she had blown her nose and wiped her cheeks, she glanced down at the lace hanky, frowning at the residual dust stains from her fingers.

"Damn books! I'll never read again!" She cried sullenly, her voice muffling out the sound of her dorm room door.

"I daresay you should give it another chance, Galinda. You've only done it once, after all." Galinda's head snapped towards the door, her body tensing immediately at the sight of Elphaba standing in the doorway, shutting it behind her. Elphaba froze, noting her roomie's tear-streaked cheeks, and at once regretted her little jibe. "Galinda? A-Are you alright?" _This must have something to do with the book._ Elphaba mused, flushing slightly.

The pale-skinned girl sniffed, averting her face. "I'm f-fine, Elphie. Just… a little u-upset, that's all."

Elphaba frowned and silently made her way over to her own cot, slipping the satchel off of her shoulder. The courage she had mustered during her brisk walk back to her dorm was abating quickly. It was now or never. Swallowing her uncertainty like a dry pill, she opened the flap on her bag and withdrew the dusty old book, holding it up for Galinda to see.

"Could it have something to do with … this?"

Galinda glanced up in a classic double-take, her eyes wide and breath hitching. Panic clouded her mind and all she could do was stare, mouth slightly agape. Elphaba drew a shaky breath and thumbed the pages open, locating the smudged chapter quite easily.

"I was looking around in the back of the library and came upon this book." She began, unable to meet Galinda's eye. "I noticed before you left that you were wiping dust from your fingers… And this was covered in prints. I was curious so I looked and…" She paused, finally looking up. Galinda was blushing furiously and her eyes seemed glossed over. She was silent so Elphaba continued. "And I came across this chapter. It's got your fingerprints all over it."

Elphaba stood and moved towards the blonde, holding the book out so that she could see the evidence. Galinda made a strange mewling sound and looked away from the text, tears forming once again. After a moment of silent deliberation, she spoke.

"Yes. That is what I was reading. I suppose you think I'm some kind of freak now… and I understand. I'm quite sure, though, that you already knew. Don't look at me like that." She had noted Elphaba's infinitely confused expression and continued without pausing. "I've seen the way your eyes fill with fear every time I touch you. It's because you already knew and were… disturbed by me. You were afraid I would try something heinous and… and sick! Well, Elphaba, I'm going to lay the truth out there for you, blatant and undiluted. I _want_ to do things… Things that a man and a woman do together. I _want_ to kiss you and touch you, make you feel as good as I feel inside when you are within a ten foot radius of me! You… you are in all ways wonderful and… I love you." The moment each word left her mouth, she knew what she had spoken was true. It was all true. Her urges, her emotions, her love for the woman standing before her swelled to new heights and exploded within her and she leapt to her feet, taking one stride and another until her arms captured Elphaba's neck and yanked down, pink lips molding fervidly into green.

It all happened so quickly, so forcefully, that the only response Elphaba could manage was instinctual. Her hands grasped urgently at the smaller girl's back, drawing her ever-closer to her own heat, all thoughts that had previously occupied her mind vanishing with her inhibitions. Galinda purred at the feel of nails raking through fabric along her spine, lips opening and tongue darting out to trace Elphaba's lips and moments later, the velvet interior of her mouth. Tongues dueled as breathing turned into panting, and panting into muffled but insistent moans. Galinda, lost in an erotic haze, began to herd the green woman backward until the backs of her knees were forced against the edge of her bed. With a final push Elphaba fell back, pulling the blonde down with her.

Wetness had begun to permeate the fabric of Galinda's undergarments, the pulsing heat beneath growing ardent and all-consuming. Her knees were positioned on either side of Elphaba's bony waist, her desire hovering just above solidity. Fingertips trailed up her back and neck, firmly lacing into blonde curls as Elphaba forcibly withdrew Galinda's mouth from her own. Brown scanned blue for half a second, and upon seeing half-lidded, darkened eyes, she dipped her head to suckle and nip the pulse point of her lover's ivory neck. A heady gasp escaped said throat and Galinda's hips bucked forward subconsciously, her wet heat pressing firmly into the woman beneath her. The sound that ensued, a noise that would be described as a yelp combined with a deep pleasurable growl, was enough to drive Elphaba mad. Her own pelvis leapt upward intentionally, grinding upon the most sacred of Galinda's anatomy.

"Sweet Lurline above! Ah!" Teeth latched onto sensitive flesh as Galinda began to move fervently against her, her tongue flickering in rhythm with the beat beneath it. At that, the smaller girl lost any semblance of control. Her hands reached downward, ripping at the black fabric of Elphaba's dress, not caring if buttons were lost or nails broken. It took little time for her to peel the garment from her torso and underneath, perfect globes of green beckoned to her, the peaks hard and wanting. Elphaba had ceased her ministrations, surprise evident in her expression. Galinda, however, did not notice; she was already ducking her head, closing the distance between her lips and the supple flesh.

"Oooh, Ga-… Oh, Glinda. Sweet Oz…" Both of Elphaba's hands, firmly gripped in Galinda's hair, urged her mouth hard against her breast, the feel of a soft kitten's tongue flicking at her sensitized nipple almost too much for her to bear. Galinda moaned against sweet flesh, doubling her efforts along with the speed of her ministrations and allowing her teeth to graze and finally lightly clamp down.

Growling with pleasure, Elphaba forced Galinda's head up once more, her tongue immediately invading and conquering her roommate's open and waiting mouth. She kissed her with more passion than she had ever put into a physical act, possessively and thoroughly, and was greeted with equal fervor. As the kiss ended, Galinda was surprised to find her front slightly chilled and glanced down. Elphaba had taken advantage of her preoccupation and had undone her dress to the hip, similar to her own lack of clothing. She flushed at the expression on her friend's face, one not even attempting to veil the raw lust that had overtaken her. In one swift and unflawed movement, Elphaba flipped Galinda onto her back, positioning her knee snugly against her throbbing clit. Before the blonde could even fully release a moan, hands had unhooked her bra in the front, and green lips were upon her chest. She suckled, nipped and flicked her tongue upon every inch of flesh presented to her, growing maddeningly wet at the varied moans, gasps and hisses that accompanied her actions as well as the feel of soaking silk gliding up and down her thigh at each thrust of Galinda's rolling hips.

Clothing was ripped off and cast away. Bodies writhed together and sweat mingled. Elphaba, naked and gloriously serpentine, slithered down Galinda's body, tongue viper-like in its movements over the flesh of her breasts and stomach. Galinda watched mesmerized, her thighs spreading of their own accord. A green chin brushed the top of her nether-curls. She gasped, wanting to force her sopping folds against gently smirking lips but gaining the smallest hint of restraint. Elphaba read her eyes. Before she completed her journey southward, she moved to the slight jut of Galinda's hip bone, and bit down. The pleasure shock was growing more and more intense as she suckled hard on the same spot, and Galinda could wait no longer. With a strength that surprised and delighted Elphaba, Galinda gripped her ebony hair in her fist and forced her head down, legs wide apart, pussy aching and ready.

Elphaba wasted no more time. Her lips and tongue immediately went into action, the taste of Galinda's hot sex causing her hips to pump of their own will against the mattress. 'Oh OZ, she's sweet…" She sucked Galinda's pulsing clit deep into her mouth and circled the nub with the tip of her tongue slowly at first, gaining speed and adding flicks each time Galinda's moans rose in volume. Soon, she was holding Galinda's thighs in place with one arm, mouth working the blonde's clit into near convulsions. Her other hand moved beneath her chin, her index finger pumping into her cum-slicked entrance deeper and harder with each thrust, adding her middle finger and curling them upward into the spongy softness. Galinda was beside herself then, her head whipping from side to side as she called out Elphaba's name like a penance, nails digging viciously into her scalp.

"Elphie! Oh, Lurline, I'm going to cum!" Elphaba doubled her efforts and moaned as Galinda's pussy tightened almost painfully around her hooked and plunging digits. Hot liquid spurted into Elphaba's mouth, the excess dribbling down her sharp chin. She continued to pump her fingers fervently as she removed her mouth, eyes boring into Galinda's as her cum continued to geyser out with every thrust of her angled fingers. When Galinda's walls loosened their grip on Elphaba's digits, and said blonde fell limp, panting like a wounded dog, the green girl was almost completely covered from chest up in slick wetness.

A few moments passed in silence, Elphaba lightly planting kisses up Galinda's heaving body until she reached her neck where she lingered, suckling softly and kissing up to her ear. She smirked; making sure her breath tickled the flesh there as she spoke.

"How was that for a 'woman who desires women?"

Galinda opened her eyes, a similar smirk quirking her lips upward.

"My dear Elphie… That was only the first half."

:D There will be a chapter three. I'd imagine it to be as long or longer and most likely slightly more graphic. I'm starting to get back into the swing of things. ^_^ Please review! Thanks.

-OneWingedPegasus


	3. Chapter 3: Satisfaction

_Hey there, everyone! :D Alright, here it is. The final installment of Dust and Lust. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I have no rights... to Wicked that is. xD  
__

_Dust and Lust: Part Three_

Elphaba blanched, blinking back surprise. Only half a second before she had been positioned on all fours, planting wet kisses on the ivory slope of Galinda's neck. Now... Galinda was topping her, lust-darkened orbs lingering just above her as they peered. Elphaba could only stare back, mouth hanging slightly agape as her heart rate spiked.

"Elphaba..." Galinda breathed huskily, her tongue slipping languidly over her upper lip. The green girl couldn't help but watch it's path, craving that pink muscle elsewhere.

"Y-...yes?" Was all her suddenly dry throat could manage. Galinda released a throaty chuckle, one Elphaba had never heard before, and dipped her head, the breath from her whisper tickling her roommate's ear and causing the heated knot in her abdomen to coil tighter.

"You're usually so unflappable... Withstanding any snide comment or cruel prank that one might hurl your way..." She paused to nibble her way up the shell of Elphaba's ear. Green skin rose up in bumps as Elphie squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to focus on the blonde's words while battling the primal urge to cant her hips upward and create delicious friction. "But look at you now... Under me..." She giggled softly, making a point to direct the air from it into the hollow just under her earlobe. Elphaba gasped almost inaudibly, but not quite so. "Covered in my cum... undone. My point, my dear Elphaba, is this. You have been through so much pain and are a force to be reckoned with against it... But against pleasure," at this word, one slim finger was thrust deep into Elphaba's sopping entrance and curled upward.

"Aaughmygod!" Elphaba bucked her hips roughly, mouth wide and eyed barely visible for how far they had rolled backward. "Sweet Oz!" Galinda continued speaking as if nothing of note had occurred.

"My pleasure... You are defenseless. You have no weapons. You simply have to lie back and... take it. I have to admit, it turns me the _fuck_ on." She pumped her digit once, then twice into Elphaba's slit, she herself groaning in unison with the green woman's much louder whines and moans. The positively erotic feel of Elphaba's dripping sex tight around her flesh exhilarated her, and made her own nether regions pulse hot. She paused again, however, her thumb beginning to circle Elphaba's throbbing nub in tight circles. "And do you know the best part Elphie? Answer me, Elphaba Thropp... I want to hear the need in your voice..."

"W-whaat's the best... part?" The emerald woman's voice sounded foreign to her own ears. It was deep and heady, breathlessness tinging it as she fought hard against the growing urge to reach up and grab Galinda's hips, bring them to her wet core, and fuck her, lips to lips as hard as she could. Galinda seemed to see the flicker in her eyes, so she pistoned her finger hard once more. Elphaba groaned, hips rising to meet her hand.

"The best part is that you like it. You like succumbing to me. You like," Galinda swiftly and without warning slipped her middle finger alongside the other and thrust deep, wiggling the pads against Elphaba's upper walls, "my fingers filling that tight ass cunt of yours... God you're so wet..."

"Ooohhhfffuck! Fffuuck that's good!" Elphaba was on cloud nine, her body beginning to tense and buck without her consent. Galinda smirked, leaning to kiss her lips with utmost brevity before speaking once more.

"Now, Elphie. My Elphie. I'm going to fuck. You. Senseless." Galinda's mouth crashed upon her own, no hint of restraint now as teeth and tongue ravaged her. Elphaba could only kiss her back, the intense nature of it all overwhelming her. The blonde's fingers were entering her at such a rapid pace, the digits furling and unfurling in rhythm with each forceful thrust. Galinda's hips were backing the movement, her own swollen clit pressing into the heel of her palm as she canted down.

Elphaba was beside herself, and when Galinda broke the kiss to release a heated moan into the room, so did she, their pitch almost harmonious. Galinda's lips were upon her, everywhere from her chin on down as she began to shift, slipping southward. Teeth and tongue nipped and flickered around her tightened breasts, heaving navel and lower still. Elphaba could only mewl her satisfaction, her thin hips bucking luxuriously against the fingers that gyrated within her.

"Oooh, Elphie...Look how drenched..." Galinda's face was level with her digits, robin's egg eyes wide as she watched her etremities being completely swallowed by Elphaba's ravenous cunt. The sight made her begin to reach between her own legs, a low moan escaping her throat, until Elphaba spoke, her voice dripping with need.

"Ga-linda... I want you... your lips on mine." Galinda began to rise up the green girl's frame, intent on kissing her, but Elphaba stopped her, her cheeks flushing dark emerald. "I meant..." She reached down, stilling Galinda's working hand and removing it. "I want your _other_ lips..."

Galinda's mouth worked without sound for a moment, confusion making a fleeting appearance before she understood and glanced down at her sex then back up at Elphaba, eyes slightly widened. Elphie bit her lower lip, eyes misted, and spread her legs, knees wide apart, to accommodate the blonde's hips. Heart hammering against her ribs, Galinda moved forward, positioning her own need above Elphaba's.

The first contact of slick flesh caused both of the women to growl their satisfaction and roll their hips, heightening the sensation ten-fold. Clit upon slippery clit, they began to move, undulating and gyrating in near unison. Hard, sensitive nubs collided and slipped repeatedly over the other, and Galinda's arousal was intensified by the loud and desperate vocalizations Elphaba voiced.

"Ooh, Galinda... Yes, ah, fuck! Right there, right there! Don't slow- don't slow down!" The blonde complied, nearly doubling both the pace of her thrusts as well as the weight she bore down with. Elphaba was near her peak and climbing fast. Each movement Galinda made was further clouding her mind to thought until all that remained was a violent implosion of pleasure that wracked her frame, starting in her abdomen and shooting outward. It was all encompassing. Moments after, she became aware of both her cries and those of Galinda. The blonde was shuddering uncontrollably on top of her, eyes clenched shut and face contorted into an un-moving mask of satisfaction as she came. The sight caused yet another orgasm to rip through the green woman's frame and they shrieked their delight as one before collapsing, Galinda atop Elphaba, thoroughly spent.

"Elphie?" Galinda was snuggled against Elphaba's still unclothed but recently cleansed chest, her blonde ringlets being twirled deftly between green fingertips. Elphaba couldn't help but grin. As drop-dead sexy as Galinda's voice was lust thickened and deep, the sound of her roommate's speech in a higher pitch was unbelievably cute.

"Yes, my sweet?" Galinda glanced up at her lover, eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you read about how to pleasure women in a book?" Elphaba was slightly taken aback, her mocha eyes widening a fraction.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Galinda began, averting her eyes coyly. "You're just so... Good at it. It's hard for me to believe you just did all of that instinctively. Is there like, a self help book or something?"

Elphaba smirked, mind working quickly. With half a moments thought, she fabricated an answer.

"Yes, Galinda. I read it in a book." Galinda's mouth fell open and she sat up, breasts swaying with the swift movement. This was not lost on Elphaba and she scanned the blonde's body appreciatively before meeting her gaze.

"Wh-what book, Elphie?! I need to read it too!" Elphaba feigned thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I honestly don't remember, my sweet. It was somewhere in the non-fiction section..." Galinda leapt to her feet, beginning to grab clothes at random from her wardrobe. The green girl rose to lean on her elbow, watching the blonde with an amused grin and a quirk of her eyebrow. "Where are you going, Galinda?"

Galinda turned, stepping into her dress. "Why, to the library, Elphie! I'm going to read every book I see until I can find the one you read! Then we can... practice." The blonde flushed as she zipped herself up, then, stepping quickly into her shoes, exited the room. Elphaba chuckled, falling back on the bed with her hands behind it.

"I knew there was some way to get that girl to read."

Fin.

_There you have it! Not exactly as I'd planned it to go, but hey. I'm satisfied with it. I have several one-shot ideas and maybe a multi-chapter rolling around in my head, so this isn't the last you'll see of me! :D Thanks for reading and please review!_

_OneWingedPegasus_


End file.
